Agua Tibia
by LinaInverse40
Summary: Una planeta hinóspito, una hermosa catarata, un baño nocturno, un accidente... una oportunidad inesperada.
1. Prologo

- **Prologo:-**

--

Well, después de pasar casi _un año entero _sin publicar nada (casi no me lo creía cuando comprobé la fecha de mi última publicación) les traigo este fic. Les extrañará que sea de Vandread ya que, hasta ahora, había estado publicando solamente de Slayers… bueno lo cierto es que, paseándome por internet en pleno apogeo de mi no-inspiración-para-fics encontré el manga de Vandread y, bueno, el resto se lo pueden imaginar (totalmente obsesionada con la serie). Me vi luego el anime pero no me agrado mucho, el manga (aunque corto y más sencillo) es mucho mejor que la versión animada.

Esta historia ni siquiera se de donde me salió; sobre todo tratándose de un historia hecha mientras hacía otra (cosa que casi nunca me suele pasar). Well, tenía la inspiración y solo la deje salir xD

Esta de mas decir que la historia no es para todas las edades (cosa obvia debido a la letra que le coloque); hace tiempo que no escribía historias, aun menos Lemons, pero de todas formas espero haber mejorado en ese tiempo de inactividad y que esta nueva historia sea de su agrado. Ya saben, critiquen todo lo que quieran, no los odiare por eso (pero eso si, nada de críticas destructivas)

_**IMPORTANTE:**_

Una ultima cosa. Seguramente muchos de ustedes hayan visto la serie de Vandread. Hay algo que necesito aclarar sobre ese punto: este fic, aunque es de Vandread, **NO esta inspirado en el anime** sino _**en el manga**_. Muchos se preguntaran ¿y que importa, es la misma historia no?, lo cierto es que NO LO ES. El manga de Vandread es MUY diferente al anime, hasta tal punto que no existen casi puntos semejantes entre las dos; en el manga los personajes se conocen de una manera algo distinta, no existen el gran numero de personajes del anime y muchos papeles cambian drásticamente. Les recomiendo, por consiguiente, leerse el manga antes. Es corto, de esos que se leen en 10 minutos (7 si se es lector rápido), si lo leen entenderán mejor el porque de algunas de las cosas que pasan en el fic. Si no lo leen van a estar perdidos

Se que a muchos les dara flojera, pero igualmente es bueno que lo lea si no lo han hecho ya que es un muy buen manga, corto pero muy bueno :)

Les recomiendo leerlo en una pagina llamada **Animextremist**, no tengo el link a mano. Busquenla, entren y vallan a la sección de Mangas

--

Solo me resta decirles que disfruten el fic. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y no hago esto con ánimos de lucro (pero si de Reviews), así que déjenlos


	2. 1 Agua Tibia Agua fría

**--**

**No me pretenecen ni la serie ni ninguno de los personajes, el credito es meramente de los Studios Gonzo. **

(Si la serie fuera mía habría mas escenas romanticas entre Hibiki y Dita x3)

* * *

**... Agua fría - Agua tibia ...**

...

Casi no podía creerlo, dos años habían pasado… dos años desde que había puesto el primer pie en aquella nave llena de mujeres, desprovista de cualquier sombra proveniente de Tarak que no fuese la suya. Muy pocas cosas habían cambiado en todo ese tiempo… su edad, su altura, el largo de su cabello, la altura del resto de las tripulantes; estas eran las únicas cosas que, a simple vista, habían cambiado de forma relevante…

-¡Vamos Hibiki, es hora del baño!

…Si, casi nada había cambiado…

-¡Por ultima vez, yo me puedo bañar solo!

…

Dita hacia oídos sordos a las quejas de Hibiki. Aunque este hubiese crecido esos últimos años, tanto en altura como en fuerza, ella aun podía llevarlo a rastras hasta el baño… quien sabe, tal vez era él que se dejaba llevar a propósito

…

Vio aproximarse a lo lejos el enorme cartel de la entrada de los baños; este cartel, desde su llegada al Nirvana, solo había presagiado desgracias o accidentes en los que terminaba siendo golpeado sin piedad alguna por un grupo de mujeres (se lo mereciera o no).

Logró escapar después de varios forcejeos de los brazos de su compañera. La esquivó y entró a la división especial que habían creado para él después del accidente que tuvo el día que llego a la nave. Dita, aunque con algunas quejas, se quedo en el lado que tocaba a ella y al resto de las tripulantes. Se quito la ropa y se metió en el agua, estaba tan cálida y reconfortante como siempre. Dentro, el vapor flotaba a diez pies de altura, interpretaba esto como una buena señal ya que el vapor era el mejor método para evitar incómodos accidentes. Solo le restaba relajarse y disfrutar…

-Hibiki, ¿quieres que te frote la espalda?

…Bueno, obviemos lo de relajarse…

Dita había cruzado la división de los baños, no era la primera vez y de seguro tampoco la última; había llegado hasta él con unos pasos tan silenciosos como los de un felino, se sentía casi acechado. Impuso una distancia prudencial al sentir el contacto de los dedos de ella en su espalda.

-¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso! –le regañó. No la pudo ver directamente a los ojos. Era consiente de su sonrojo mas no podía evitarlo; le ocurría siempre que la contemplaba o se acercaban, ya fuese por accidente o a propósito.

Amor… esa era la única explicación existente. Ambos estaban consientes de ella desde el día de su primer encuentro, mas, ninguno sabia como sobrellevarlo. Bueno, al menos lo intentaban…

Se fijo en ella por unos segundos. Desde que había llegado a la nave siempre le había causado curiosidad el cuerpo de las mujeres; por lo que había visto hasta ahora era muy distinto al suyo o al de los demás hombres de Tarak. Lleno de curvas, suave, estilizado, elegante, frágil algunas veces… para el no existía algo más hermoso, aunque nunca iba a aceptarlo frente a Dita o cualquiera de las demás. En una nave llena de mujeres ser un hombre se sentía muy incomodo; era casi como ser un extranjero en un país, sentías que todos te observaban y reprochaban.

La miro al fin a la cara, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, posiblemente por el vapor (¿o tal vez por algo más?), sus ojos le estaban mirando fijamente en un intento de muda súplica. Bajó la mirada hasta sus labios y de allí a su cuello, sus hombros, y…

Volteó con violencia la cabeza, ¡no!... ¡no iba a mirar allí por mas curiosidad que tuviese!, no sabia el porque pero cada vez que miraba justamente en ese punto su corazón se aceleraba y sentía la sangre subir hasta su rostro… y hacia algunas otras partes que no creía conveniente mencionar. ¡No!, no lo haría.

-Por favor Hibiki, solo una última vez –Dita intento poner la cara y voz mas triste que pudiera. Inteligente… muy inteligente… esa era la famosa "táctica definitiva", la única cosa a la cual él no podía resistirse.

-Esta bien… ¡pero esta es la ultima vez! – nadó hasta donde ella lo esperaba. Había caído de nuevo en la trampa. Se colocó de espaldas y dejo que ella hiciese lo demás. Miro el lugar, hasta ahora parecía vacio, tampoco se escuchaba ningún otro chapoteo; no había nadie que criticara o se burlara.

Sintió de inmediato una sensación placentera extenderse por todo su cuerpo, no le extrañó ni asustó, ocurría siempre que ella limpiaba su espalda. Cerró los ojos para disfrutarla a plenitud. No era provocada por la suavidad de la esponja, tampoco era el embriagante olor del jabón que usaba para lavarle ni los suaves movimientos que hacia al frotar; era la mano que se hallaba posada en su hombro mientras la otra manipulaba la esponja; esa mano que, cada cierto tiempo, se movía por su espalda para quitar el exceso de jabón. La sensación era, a falta de otra definición mas larga y completa, _deliciosa_…

Se avergonzó al instante de ese pensamiento, ¿desde cuando su mente usaba palabras así de… embarazosas?...

Como siempre Dita termino rápido, quito los últimos resquicios de jabón con un balde lleno de agua y le escurrió el cabello. Él solo suspiró por lo bajo, era triste que hubiese acabado tan rápido. Extendió una pierna para separarse, ya era hora de que regresaran a sus respectivos baños…

-¿¡Pero que…!?

Nada lo hubiese preparado para lo que ocurrió. Los brazos de Dita envolvieron su pecho en un suave abrazo, él solo se quedo paralizado sin saber que hacer o decir. Sintió la sangre fluir rápidamente por sus venas de nuevo, daba la impresión de que su corazón peleaba por salir de su pecho; sentía arder el rostro, la garganta se le obstruyo y una extraña sensación apareció en su estomago.

Las suaves manos pasearon lentamente por su pecho y bajaron hasta la altura del estomago, de allí volvieron a subir y luego se separaron definitivamente.

-Hibiki… te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas –dijo, acompañó la frase con una leve risa.

-¡Maldición, ya te enseñare yo lo que es tomar por sorpresa a alguien! –le lanzo el agua del balde; ella esquivo el chorro y huyó a toda velocidad. ¡Maldición!, debía tener la cara completamente roja en ese instante. Lo había atrapado de nuevo.

-¡Te espero en el comedor! –grito ella antes de desaparecer por completo en la densa capa de vapor. Podía escuchar su risa aun a lo lejos.

-

--L--

-

El almuerzo fue de los mas normal, como siempre ella lo espero con una caja… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?... ¿obento?, ¿bento?... la verdad ni se acordaba ya, se distraía tanto al comer que sus sentidos se separaban totalmente del mundo exterior, aun mas con almuerzos tan deliciosos como los que ella le preparaba.

Ese día había mucha tranquilidad en la nave, ningún insistente enemigo que los atacara, ninguna nave extraña con la que cruzarse… una modorra se extendía como un potente virus en todos los tripulantes, él no estaba exento. Con pasos lentos se dirigió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama a medio desvestir. Agradecía no dormir más en aquella celda en la que estuvo sus primeros días de estancia en el Nirvana. La habitación era pequeña, aunque él tampoco era muy exigente… mientras la cama fuese buena no tenia ningún problema.

Sintió algo incómodo en su pantalón, hurgó los bolsillos y descubrió un pequeño encendedor plateado. Se lo había regalado su padre cuando niño… había sido en un cumpleaños, no recordaba en cual. Sus palabras al dárselo habían sido: "consérvalo siempre contigo. Nunca sabrás cuando te sea útil".

Lo guardo de nuevo en otro bolsillo y continuó mirando el techo.

Su mente retomó los sucesos de esa mañana, con el almuerzo parecían haberse esfumado pero ahora que estaba solo y en silencio los había recodado.

No iba a negar su atracción por ella, pero aun tenía muchas dudas. Era cierto que ya era una pareja –o algo así, en Tarak no tenían esa palabra, en Mejere parecía que si-, desde ese primer beso ya se habían considerado como una –o por lo menos ella le había dicho que eran una. La verdad era que esto del amor era demasiado enredado-. Varias del Nirvana incluso ya estaban aceptando su cercanía. La pregunta que aun quedaba por resolver era… su futuro.

Sabia muy bien la fascinación de las mujeres por los bebes, había escuchado muchas conversaciones acerca de ellos en el comedor. Siempre había pensado que, si Dita lo quisiese, nunca se iba a poder dar debido a las diferencias entre ambas razas. Después de un año de su llegada al Nirvana, en la enfermería, comprobaron que su ADN era perfectamente compatible con el de la raza Mejere hasta tal punto que era posible que ambos procrearan.

Investigando más sobre la casi extinta raza humana comprobaron que la unión entre hombres y mujeres era posible… la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

Conocía los métodos de fecundación usados en Tarak… del método de las mujeres no conocía mucho, solo sabia que se usaban los mismos fundamentos aunque con distinto medio de desarrollo.

Con un poco más de investigación habían descubierto que, en la época de los primeros humanos, la tecnología para la fecundación externa era inexistente, pero aun así esta raza crecía y se reproducía con mucha rapidez. Descubrieron en uno de sus viajes unos documentos que hablaban de otro tipo de fecundación, la interna. ¿Cómo rayos se hacia? ¿Porque no existían registros escritos o digitales sobre esto en los documentos que habían hallado sobre el ya desaparecido planeta tierra?... bueno, estos eran dos de los grandes misterios de la antigua raza humana.

No estaría mal tener un bebe con Dita –pensó; poco a poco el sueño fue apoderándose de sus sentidos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios antes de caer definitivamente dormido.

-

--L--

-

Era aproximadamente medio día (aunque esto nunca se sabe con exactitud en el espacio); el comunicador general se encendió emitiendo un leve pitido molesto y ridículamente agudo; inmediatamente se transmitió el mensaje:

-Atención, debido a falta de suministros, tanto de agua como de alimentos, y la necesidad de hacer mantenimiento a la nave, pararemos en un planeta cercano para reabastecernos y hacer las reparaciones necesarias. Se les agradece a todas tener sus naves preparadas para explorar el lugar; también lleven armas ya que el planeta no fue identificado en los mapas estelares que poseemos en la base de datos.

Apenas termino de pasar el mensaje desconectó el micrófono. Tenia que hablar con Meia y Parfet sobre cambiar el sonido del comunicador general; aun siendo una cabina prácticamente aislada le llegada ese detestable ruido desde afuera cuando lo encendía.

Se disponía a salir de la cabina. Pronto se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde… _ella_ ya había llegado…

-Oye, Barnette, ¿no olvidas algo?

-Creo que no –contestó esta como si no entendiese la pregunta. No era la primera vez que afloraba esta breve e infantil discusión; la verdad era tan común que ya ni siquiera necesitaba voltearse para asegurarse que ella estaba tras suyo.

Dita torció la cara, una costumbre infantil que aun conservaba. Barnette sabía a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! –acabó aceptando. Encendió de nuevo el comunicador. La próxima vez lo desconectaría y se iría antes que ella llegara. El molesto ruido le llegó de nuevo por la puerta entreabierta.

-Rectificación. Se le agradece a todas, _y a __**Hibiki Tokai**_, estar preparados para descender a explorar.

-Gracias Barnette –antes de que esta última se quejase ya ella había desaparecido por la puerta.

…

No le gustaba que dejaran de lado a Hibiki; muchas aun no lo consideraban como un compañero, incluso había algunas que lo despreciaban solo por ser un hombre. Lo defendía siempre que otras lo menospreciaban o lo dejaban de lado. Esperaba que, algún día, fuera aceptado como un igual.

Corrió hasta la planta baja, ella también estaba entre el grupo de exploración.

-

--L--

-

El planeta parecía deshabitado, por lo menos por personas u otras formas de vida humanoides. Seguramente era un mundo en sus inicios. La temperatura y aire eran aptos para la supervivencia humana, no tuvieron mayores problemas para efectuar algunas exploraciones a pie sin usar mascaras de oxigeno. El sitio estaba lleno de plantas, daba la impresión de ser una enorme selva; se podían ver algunos animales extraños en las copas de los arboles, la mayoría eran muy pequeños, casi como un ratón. Pero, lo mas importante, había comida en enormes cantidades.

-¡Con esto tendremos para casi ocho años! –dijo Jura mientras daba una mordida a una enorme fruta.

-Ten cuidado con esa, no sabemos aun si son venenosas.

Tiro la fruta de inmediato ante el comentario de Meia.

Dita se encontraba cerca de ellas, divertida con toda la situación de Jura escupiendo los trozos de fruta que se había comido mientras se le quejaba a Meia de no haberle avisado antes. Ella misma cargaba un canasto donde iba almacenando las frutas que conseguía. Mas tarde las encargadas de la cocina determinarían cuales eran venenosas y cuales no.

Caminó un poco mas a dentro de bosque, siempre tratando no perder de vista la nave. Pronto lleno todo el canasto y se disponía a regresar cuando escucho un extraño murmullo. Sonaba muy lejano y era apenas audible; no era un animal, de esto estaba segura… tenia cierta música, le sonaba conocido… parecía… ¿agua?

-¡Dita! –escuchó gritar tras suyo, era la voz de Meia- ¡no te alejes demasiado!

-¡Esta bien! –respondió. Avanzó un poco mas desobedeciendo la orden, quería asegurarse de si lo que escuchaba era realmente agua.

No se equivocó. Una enorme catarata apareció frente a sus ojos. Tenía varios pies de altura; el agua que caía por ella era cristalina; no se veían peces ni otros animales acuáticos cerca. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía una ya que la mayor parte de su vida la había pasado en el Nirvana; recordaba vagamente haberse bañado en una catarata cuando tenia apenas 7 años, aunque el agua de aquella no era tan pura y cristalina como la de esta.

Toco la superficie con un dedo, estaba ligeramente tibia, el origen debía ser subterráneo. Retomó el camino con paso apurado, por suerte encontró el sendero por donde había llegado. Las demás ya debían estar subiendo los alimentos a la nave; debía avisarles antes que se alejaran más y perdieran la ubicación del lugar.

-¡Hey, chicas! –gritó al avistar a las demás- vengan a ver esto…

-

--L--

-

Esa tarde se decidió permanecer en ese planeta por tres días más o menos, todos dormirían dentro de la nave ya que, aunque aun no se habían encontrado animales peligrosos, tampoco se podía asegurar que no los hubiera. Tres días era tiempo suficiente para terminar la exploración, subir las provisiones, hacer el mantenimiento, disfrutar de la paz que transmitía el lugar… y disfrutar un refrescante baño en la catarata.

-¡Cuidado abajoooo!

Las que escucharon la advertencia no tuvieron tiempo suficiente para escapar, una gran ola mojó a todas aun más de lo que ya estaban, algunas incluso tragaron agua por accidente. Otras valientes se lanzaron al ver que su compañera estaba viva. Aparecieron nuevas olas que mojaron incluso a las que estaban más lejos de los lugares de impacto.

-Esas niñas… – Barnette torció los labios enfadada. Su cabello, hasta hace pocos segundos completamente seco y acomodado, se hallaba ahora mojado y flácido.

-Déjalas ser –rió Jura a su lado-, hace tiempo que no veíamos una catarata como esta. Casi no recuerdo la última vez que me relaje tanto.

Nadie sabía como la mitad de una tripulación podía estar reunida en un sitio tan pequeño (la otra mitad estaba cocinando y haciéndole reparaciones a la nave), y, sin embargo, había aun espacio. Las más jóvenes disfrutaban lanzándose desde las rocas altas; otras nadaban abajo; algunas, no tan atraídas por el nado o las guerras con agua, simplemente observaban a las demás desde la orilla. Solo una persona brillaba por su ausencia… más bien, dos.

-No puede ser que yo sea el único que no valla –se quejo Hibiki. Se hallaba sentado en el comedor de la nave. Hace tiempo que había terminado su plato, solo se hallaba allí por que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Si yo fuera ellas te dejaría ir

Dita se hallaba a su lado; ella aun no se había bañado en la catarata. Él sabia la razón de que no le dejaran ir… además, no iba a ir de todas formas si iba a tener toda una población de mujeres en poca ropa (e incluso sin ropa) a su alrededor. Bueno, al menos tenía con quien hablar…

-Posiblemente valla mas tarde –comentó Dita-, me gusta mas bañarme cuando no hay muchas personas a mí alrededor. ¿Me acompañarías?

-Ni loco –respondió él mirando hacia otra parte.

Ella solo sonrió; en todo ese tiempo había descubierto que a Hibiki no le gustaba estar rodeado de mujeres cuando se bañaba; él siempre se alejaba cuando ella intentaba lavarle la espalda o simplemente cuando lo observaba discretamente desde la otra división del baño. No estaba segura, pero imaginaba que era por las diferencias entre sus anatomías. Tal vez le incomodaba ser diferente a ellas –cosa que quedaba evidenciada aun más cuando estaba desnudo, aunque ella nunca había visto mucho ya que él no le había dejado-.

La puerta del comedor se abrió, varias entraron, vestidas pero con sus cabellos aun húmedos. Era ya la hora del almuerzo. Tanto Hibiki como Dita se levantaron y fueron por distintas rutas.

-

--L--

-

Era ya de noche. Casi todas habían entrado ya a la nave, solo unas pocas aun se estaban bañando en la catarata. Dita estaba entre ellas.

El cielo estaba oscuro, alumbrado solamente por las estrellas y dos lunas blancas como la nieve, únicos satélites naturales que poseía el planeta; la temperatura tibia del agua alejaba el frio nocturno de los cuerpos que aun permanecían en ella. Había 7 personas en total bañándose; pronto el número se redujo a 4, después a 3, 2… pronto solo quedo una persona nadando lentamente en el agua. Pasado cierto tiempo, no se veía ya a nadie…

-

--L--

-

El prolongado baño parecía surtir efecto, muchas habían ido a sus camas temprano con caras soñolientas y grandes bostezos; algunas pocas aun conversaban animadamente en la fuente o en el comedor, con claros signos de cansancio y felicidad en sus rostros. Parecía que ya todas habían regresado de la catarata. Era su hora de actuar.

Con mucho sigilo caminó por los pasillos y salió por la puerta evitando cruzarse con alguna de las tripulantes. No quería tener que responder preguntas innecesarias, él solo quería tomar un baño y nada más. Afuera hacia frio, pero no el suficiente como para enfriarle el ánimo. Caminó entre los espesos arbustos. Aunque no había visto la catarata debido a que el grupo de exploración en el que había participado tomó otra vía, había escuchado como llegar hasta ella. Tenía que agradecérselo a Dita; aunque ella posiblemente ya estaba dormida en su habitación.

Escuchó un lejano sonido de agua corriendo, apresuró el paso...

No tuvo mayores problemas en llegar, solamente un accidente con unas ramas y sus pantalones, nada que no pudieran arreglar después las expertas en costura de la nave. Llegó hasta la orilla; no se veía a nadie bañándose ni a ningún animal que pudiese representar una amenaza. El agua estaba cristalina, parecía mas un espejo liquido. Emanaba un cierto calor. Ahora si podría disfrutar de un buen chapuzón al aire libre. Se quito la ropa con rapidez y la dejo en un sitio seguro.

Entró de un salto, el agua estaba tibia… muy relajante; nadó algunos metros y luego se zambulló.

…

Aunque lo pareciera no estaba solo; a pocos metro de él, detrás de la catarata, se hallaba otra persona. El ruido del agua al caer no les había permitido notar sus presciencias. La caída de agua los ocultaba a ambos de los ojos del otro. Nadaban relajadamente pensando que se hallaban totalmente solos.

…

Pasaron algunos minutos. Estaba flotando en la superficie del agua mientras miraba el cielo. Algunas nubes grises comenzaban a acumularse sobre él anunciando la llegada de una tormenta, pronto tendría que regresar. Esto le decepcionaba pues aheleaba quedarse un rato más, pero las frías corrientes de aire indicaban que no iba a poder hacerlo. Aunque, antes de marcharse, nadaría bajo la catarata.

Volteo hacia esta; era alta, la mas alta que había visto en su vida. El sonido del agua era ensordecedor, parecía muy potente. Trago saliva y se acerco; no iba a actuar como un miedoso, se consideraba todo un hombre. Estaba a pocos metros… 3 metros, 2 metros, 1 metros, algunos centímetros… extendió su mano para tocar el agua que caía verticalmente…

…No llego a tocarla, por lo menos no en ese instante…

Se quedo paralizado en una posición extraña. Sus pies no respondían, tampoco sus brazos ni ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Tenía la mente en blanco, su garganta parecía hacerse obstruido. No sabia que día ni que hora eran, apenas recordaba porque había llegado allí o porque estaba a pocos centímetros de la catarata; ni siquiera sabia porque había decidido acercarse a ella. Solo sabía que, su mano derecha, estaba tocando el pecho de Dita en ese instante mientras esta lo mirada con una expresión tan desconcertada como la que debía estar pintada en su propio rostro en ese instante.

-

--L--

-

-¿Hi… bi… ki?

Estaba confundida. ¿Qué hacia Hibiki allí?... recordaba haberlo invitado a nadar pero, conociendo su actitud orgullosa, suponía que nunca vendría. Tal vez él no sabía que ella aun estaba allí, conocía muy bien su mala memoria. Sintió algo extraño en su pecho, bajo la vista y encontró la mano de él encima de este.

…

Quitó la mano de inmediato y se volteo; de los casi 4 litros de sangre de su cuerpo sentía aproximadamente 2 en su rostro... ¡no!... ¡3 litros!. Escuchaba sus latidos en los oídos y sentía como si su estomago se hubiese invertido. Las piernas le temblaban. Su mente apenas comenzaba a procesar que Dita se hallaba tras él _desnuda _y él la había _tocado allí_.

-¡Lo siento! –dijo esto rápidamente y huyó en dirección contraria. Sabia que era estúpido, pero no iba a poder mirarla a la cara después de eso.

-¡Espera Hibiki! –intentó alcanzarlo. Accidentalmente piso una piedra en el fondo, perdió el equilibrio y se resbalo.

-

- - - L

* * *

...

**proximo capitulo**

Un acidente y un imprevisto, cosas molestas e inoportunas;

pero que, de vez en cuando, y si no hay terceros involucrados, logran milagros casi imposibles...

(No apto para todas las edades)

...

_dentro de 7 dias _(a esperar xD)


	3. 2 Delicioso

Well, muchas gracias **mionecita **por tu review; pensaba publicar el 2° cap cuendo me dejaran por lo menos 3 Rew pero ya que estas tan emocionada... aqui te lo dejo

Bueno, aqui va el segundo cap de esta historia salida de la nada. La verdad es que, en un principio, si salio de una idea. La saque por varias razones, una de ellas porque, buscando en la web, no encontre Fanfics lemon de Vandread (lo que me extrañó pues la serie se presta mucho para fanfics de ese tipo xP) asi que pense en hacer uno y !tachan! sale una idea xD.

Bueno, esta de mas decir que este cap no es apto para todas las edades (ni se porque lo digo ya que nadie le presta atención a estas cosas). Es el 1° lemon que hago despues de mi tiempo de inactividad asi que espero quie no me halla quedado mal. Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado.

(No pregunten el porque del titulo xD... son cosas que mi mente pervert inventa)

* * *

**- Delicioso... -**

**...**

Volteó al escuchar un grito. Dita se había caído. Corrió hacia donde ella estaba. En el agua podía verse un delgado hilo de sangre que emergía del fondo, justamente donde debía estar su pierna derecha.

-¡Dita!, ¿estas bien?

-Me corte en la pierna, pero tranquilo no es muy grave –respondió. Dos pequeñas lágrimas se combinaron con las gotas de agua de sus mejillas.

Un relámpago alumbro el lugar sobresaltándolos a ambos, no tardó en escucharse un ensordecedor trueno. Varias gotas de agua comenzaron a precipitarse del cielo; primero muy irregularmente pero, con cada segundo que pasaba, iban cayendo con mas fuerza y en mayor cantidad. La ligera llovizna pronto se volvió una potente tormenta

-Excelente. Lo que nos faltaba –soltó él; hasta la naturaleza parecía ahora ir en su contra.

-Detrás de la catarata hay una cueva, tal vez allí nos podamos resguardar –Dita intento levantarse mientras decía esto, pero el dolor de la cortadura la hizo flaquear y calló de nuevo.

Él logro atraparla antes que se golpeara de nuevo con las piedras del fondo; el sonrojo pobló sus mejillas de inmediato.

¡Mierda!... ¡no es momento para pensar en lo que estas tocando! –se regaño. Su mano sostenía las caderas de ella, se sentían tan suaves…- ¡NO!... ¡piensa en su herida!, ¡en su herida!... ¡deja las fantasías extrañas para después!

Regresar a la nave con ella herida y la tormenta en pleno apogeo no parecía una buena opción. Nadó con rapidez a la orilla para recoger su ropa, la descubrió completamente mojada; regresó a donde ella estaba y le ayudo a caminar hasta la catarata (se aseguró de mirar hacia otro lado mientras lo hacia). El agua los golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza. Al pasarla comprobó que, ciertamente, se hallaba una cueva detrás de esta.

Parecía vacía y no era muy profunda. Aprovechó la penumbra reinante para ponerse la ropa, aunque solo alcanzo a colocarse los pantalones. Buscó además algunas ramas que estuvieran tiradas en el suelo y hurgó en sus bolsillos. Menos mal que había traído el encendedor consigo. Las palabras de su padre al regalárselo no habían sido erradas.

La llama era débil pero por lo menos desprendía algo de calor y dejaba ver algo. Para él… tal vez… dejaba ver demasiado…

Se volteó de inmediato, había olvidado que Dita aun esta desnuda. No había visto su ropa, seguramente estaba aun afuera; la tormenta se tornaba cada vez mas violenta, era imposible buscarla en esa situación. La única solución era…

-Toma, póntelo –le pasó su camisa sin voltearse. Aunque hubiera conseguido la ropa de ella esta no calentaba mucho debido a su largo.

-Listo –esa fue la señal para que volteara. Aun con su camisa puesta quedaba expuesta gran parte de sus piernas. Tenía suerte de haber crecido más que ella en esos últimos años.

Ahora que estaban vestidos (o por lo menos decentes) se centró en vendarle la herida. No era muy profunda pero aun sangraba, por la forma debía haber sido alguna piedra filosa. Arrancó parte de la tela de sus pantalones y se la ató a modo de vendaje.

-Parece que tendremos que quedarnos aquí, posiblemente hasta mañana –se separó de ella e intentó avivar más el fuego. Hacia mucho frio, estar mojado en medio de una tormenta no es buena combinación.

Se acercaron al fuego en silencio, ninguno dijo nada por varios minutos. Afuera se escuchaba los rugidos de la tempestad, no parecía que fuera a amainar pronto.

Dita parecía cansada, sus parpados subían y bajaban con regularidad mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia adelante cada vez más; la noche estaba algo avanzada y seguramente había nadado por largo tiempo. Él, al ver su estado, limpió de ramitas la fracción de suelo cerca de la fogata.

-Duerme aquí –señaló el lugar que había limpiado-, ya quite todas las ramas. No es tan cómodo como una cama pero por lo menos podrás dormir cerca de la fogata y sin tener palitos abajo. Yo dormiré por allá –señalo otro lugar un poco lejos del fuego.

-Tu también debes tener frio –se quejo ella-; duerme al lado mío, así conservaremos mas el calor.

Tenía razón, tenía frio y sentía la nariz húmeda… pero, ¿dormir pegado a ella?... no negaba que sonaba atrayente, pero al mismo tiempo sonaba avergonzante ya que la única vestimenta de ella era su camisa y la de él sus pantalones… todo los demás estaba desprovisto de ropas.

Estornudó. Sabia que negarse era inútil. Lentamente se acercó y se acostó a su lado, conservando una distancia prudencial entre sus cuerpos. Dita se volteó para quedar de cara a él.

-Buenas noches –dijo. Dio un rápido beso en su frente. Él opto solo por devolver las buenas noches. Definitivamente no era bueno expresando sentimientos a través de un beso.

Pronto el sueño le ganó a ambos, quedando dormidos a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

-

--L--

-

Nunca supo porque se despertó… tal vez hubiera sido producto de la repentina desaparición de la tormenta, tal vez por el continuo crepitar de la fogata, por el cantar de numerosos anfibios de afuera o simplemente por acciones del azar, tal vez por algún sueño o pesadilla olvidado apenas abrió los ojos o, simplemente, porque ella se hallaba encima de él.

…Lo cierto es que, mas tarde, no se arrepintió de haberlo hecho…

Tardó en procesar toda la información. Lo primero que supo era que se hallaba acostado boca arriba cerca de la fogata (la cual aun se mantenía encendida), hasta ahí ningún problema. Dita se hallaba al lado suyo pegada a su costado –allí si comenzaban los problemas-, uno de sus brazos (de ella) se hallaba sobre su pecho y su cabeza estaba sobre su brazo derecho. No podía moverse sin moverla a ella. Respiraba lentamente, signo claro de que aun estaba profundamente dormida

Observo que su ropa seguía húmeda, tal vez se había rodado hacia él para tener así más calor. Sentía sus pechos presionados contra su costado, moviéndose lentamente con su respiración. Sus labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos, casi parecía una invitación.

Trago saliva, su corazón se aceleró… no podía resistir la muda petición de aquellos labios tan tentadores. Se acerco con lentitud, casi se sentía mal por hacer esto pero no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo parecía hacerle caso mas a su corazón que a su cerebro. Estaba a solo pocos milímetros…

Depositó un suave beso, muy leve y plagado de ternura. Sonrió al ver su rostro de nuevo, se veía tan angelical y pura cuando dormía.

-Te amo –susurró.

-Yo también…

Dita sonrió y abrió los ojos. Hibiki se sonrojo al instante, avergonzado de que habían descubierto su pequeña travesura. Intento separarse pero ella se lo evitó. Lo atrajo hacia su rostro y lo besó.

Este beso fue distinto a cualquiera que hubieran tenido antes. No era leve ni mucho menos breve o cariñoso. Ninguno supo cuanto duro, ¿segundos?... ¿minutos?... ¿horas?... no podían estar seguros. Sin previo aviso el beso se profundizó aun más; ambos cuerpos se acercaron en un repentino impulso tan desconocido como tan misteriosamente familiar a la vez.

Se separaron; ambas respiraciones estaban aceleradas. Solo una mirada fue necesaria para darse cuenta de que sus rostros estaban fuertemente sonrojados. No sabían que había pasado, solo estaban al tanto de que se habían sentido… ¿bien?

-¿Que… fue… eso? –Hibiki apenas pudo hablar.

-No… lo se –respondió Dita con una sonrisa-, pero… no negaré… que me gustó.

…

Se acerco de nuevo a él. Era muy extraña la manera en como su cuerpo había reaccionado a ese beso. Su corazón estaba acelerado, sentía las mejillas arder y su mente le pedía a gritos repetir aquella experiencia.

Lo besó de nuevo, esta vez él perdió el equilibrio y calló de espaldas en el suelo.

-¿Qué sientes? –se separo para hacer la pregunta y tomar algo de aire.

…

-Siento como si debiera hacer algo y no se que es –respondió él. No sabia de donde le había salido esa respuesta, sus labios se habían abierto solos.

-Yo también.

Un nuevo beso. Por más que lo hiciera nunca se cansaba. Esta vez ocurrió algo inesperado y nuevo. Sus manos se posaron en las caderas de ella; al principio permanecieron inmóviles, pero luego comenzaron a moverse por su espalda, detallando cada curva, cada centímetro. Era casi como si necesitara tocarla sin importar nada. Todo su cuerpo se hallaba en un estado febril, mas no se sentía enfermo… se sentía… demasiado bien. Llego un punto en que ambos sentidos comunes cayeron. La ropa comenzaba a sentirse rasposa e increíblemente incómoda…

Dita, sin previo aviso, se quito la camisa que le había prestado, quedando desnuda de nuevo. Fue un violento golpe para él; se hallaba encima suyo sin _ninguna ropa_ que ocultara su figura. Era la primera vez que la veía con total claridad. Sabía que debía verse como un idiota en esos momentos, mirándola sin hacer ni decir nada, pero no podía evitarlo…

Ella pareció volver a la razón cuando no hubo respuesta de su parte, volteó la mirada hacia otro punto y cubrió su pecho rápidamente.

En vez de alejarse o voltearse (como solía hacer en situaciones parecidas) tomó su rostro suavemente, la atrajo y planto un nuevo beso en sus labios. Ella pareció olvidar la vergüenza y se dejo llevar mansamente. La abrazó con aun más fuerza, minimizando la distancia entre ambos cuerpos. Guiado por nuevo impulso, beso su cuello.

El olor de su piel, su suavidad, su dulce sabor, el sentir como se tensaba bajo sus labios… ni la más potente droga se comparaba a aquello. Deposito varios besos, bajando un poco con cada nuevo que dejaba. Llegó hasta su hombro, pero no se atrevió a descender más.

-¿Por qué… te… detienes?

-No se… esto… no me parece… correcto –tenia la respiración entrecortada al igual que ella.

-¿Y que importa?

Esta vez fue ella quien deposito besos en su cuello… pero, al contrario de él, si bajó hasta su pecho.

…

Siempre le había extrañado el que los hombres no tuvieran senos como las mujeres. El pecho de Hibiki era plano pero más musculoso que el de una mujer común; era firme, fuerte… y extrañamente atrayente y sensual. Pasó su mano por cada musculo, sintiendo como estos setensaban cuando los tocaba. Esta vez fue él quien comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Se sonrojo cuando se percato de que, seguramente, él estaba sintiendo lo que ella había sentido hace pocos segundos.

Así que los hombres también sentían ese tipo de sensaciones…

Excitación… palabra de fácil escritura pero de extenso significado. Bueno, si era eso, iba a devolverle todas las sensaciones que había provocado en ella. Podía llamarlo venganza o trato justo. La verdad ni sabia porque lo hacia.

Fue bajando por su pecho hasta llegar a su estómago. Depositó un suave beso cerca del ombligo. Inconscientemente, su mano se paseo por la zona, bajando excesivamente hasta llegar a los pantalones, cerca de la entrepierna.

Sintió algo duro en la palma. Cerró la mano para palparlo mejor. Hibiki gimió con fuerza, casi parecía un rugido. Se incorporó de golpe e impuso una distancia entre ambos cuerpos.

…

Había sido extremadamente _delicioso_, no podía negarlo (¿desde cuando usaba esa palabra tan seguido?... ¿acaso estaba enloqueciendo?)… pero cuando Dita toco _esa zona_ no pudo aguantar mas, tenia que separarse de ella antes que fuese demasiado tarde y tuviera que enfrentarse a una situación _extremadamente vergonzosa_.

…

Dita se quedó algo desconcertada… ¿Qué había sido eso?. Había ocurrido cuando toco algo duro y extraño entre las piernas de él. Le miró; jadeaba con fuerza y el sonrojo era mas que evidente, varias gotas de sudor perlaban su frente… por la expresión casi parecía que fuese a…

Ahora lo entendía… así que _esa zona especial_ se hallaba allí en los hombres… bueno, en la ubicación no se diferenciaban mucho ambas razas. Se sonrojó, había tocado una parte que se suponía no debía tocar. Aunque… ¿Qué había sido eso duro que había palpado?, no se iba a quedar sin saberlo

…

Se acerco más a él. Hibiki retrocedió de inmediato, no le gusto la mirada traviesa del rostro de ella. Planeaba algo, eso era seguro, y era algo que parecía involucrarlo a él y… ¿a sus pantalones?... ¿Por qué señalaba sus pantalones?... ¿Por qué los miraba de esa forma?... no, ¡eso no!, ¡nunca!... ¡NUNCA!

Demasiado tarde. Antes de poder levantarse ella ya le había quitado, con un simpe y rápido movimiento, sus pantalones… la única vestimenta que aun conservaba.

…

Así que eso era lo que tenían los hombres entre las piernas…

Hace un tiempo había leído libros de medicina confiscados a naves de Tarak en donde se hablaba de la anatomía de los hombres. De un 100 solo había entendido un 20; lo suficiente como para saber que era lo que había visto en ese instante. Recordaba haber leído que, cuando los hombres sentían placer y se excitaban, esa zona de su cuerpo sufría ciertos cambios muy visibles a simple vista.

Era más que obvio que, Hibiki, si estaba muy excitado…

…

Se volteó. Nunca había pasado un momento de tanta vergüenza en toda su vida… ni siquiera cuando toco accidentalmente a Barnette el primer día de su llegada a la nave se sintió tan avergonzado. ¡Mierda!, ¡y de paso tenia que estar excitado!... definitivamente no era su día…

… ¿o si?...

Sintió como ella lo abrazaba por la espalda. Su mente voló de nuevo al sentir los suaves pechos de ella presionando en su espalda.

Estaba decidido… tenía que tocarlos, aunque solo fuese una vez… no le importaba salir golpeado… total ella ya lo había visto desnudo, incluso lo había tocado. ¿Qué mas daba si ahora él la tocaba?

Se volteó y la abrazo. Ya nada le importaba…

…

Una sensación cálida apareció en su pecho. Un gemido salió de lo más profundo de su garganta. Los labios de Hibiki se hallaban en uno de sus senos depositando besos y tiernos mordiscos. No existían palabras para definir algo tan placentero.

…

Tenia que admitirlo, el también se había informado un poco acerca de las mujeres. Milagrosamente había logrado "tomar prestados" algunos libros de la enfermería cuando nadie le prestaba atención. Aunque con dificultad, había logrado entender algunos datos sobre la anatomía femenina (aunque otros aun le seguían pareciendo un total misterio). Había descubierto que, al igual que los hombres, las mujeres sentían placer… pero, al contrario de su raza, había aun más zonas que lo provocaban.

Recordaba haber leído que, el pecho de las mujeres, era una de esas zonas…

La recostó suavemente en el suelo de la cueva, ahora si podía besarla con mas comodidad. Lamió y mordisqueo cuanta piel alcanzo; no podía evitarlo; si la piel de su cuello le había parecido adictiva esta lo era aun mas. Succiono levemente los puntos sonrosados (¿pezones?... no recordaba bien el nombre) arrancándole mas gemidos.

Bajó sus besos lentamente, llego hasta su estómago, al igual que ella depositó un suave beso cerca del ombligo. Se encontró pronto con algunos cabellos pelirrojos que ocultaban la parte baja. Los toco levemente.

Volteo para mirarla a la cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el sonrojo de su cara superaba al que él mismo lucía en ese instante. Sonrió y bajo un poco más. Lo que iba a hacer era una locura pero su cerebro ya no parecía ordenar a sus manos o a sus deseos, los cuales, al parecer, no tenían pensado detenerse en ese instante en que habían alcanzado el mayor nivel de locura… ¿que mas daba un poco mas de atrevimiento?. Si Dita lo había tocado él también la tocaría a ella…

Arrancó un nuevo gemido, fuerte, casi agónico, de sus labios…

Era húmeda al tacto, extremadamente tibia y palpítate como un corazón. Se sentía un loco por hacer eso, ¡pero valla que era el loco más feliz del mundo!. Palpando más encontró una pequeña abertura, lo suficientemente grande como para permitir el paso de uno o dos dedos.

Los gemidos se vieron reemplazados por jadeos…

La sensación de ella apretando sus dedos se sentía extraña… y terriblemente excitante. Era consiente de la gran cantidad de sangre que se estaba acumulando en su parte baja.

Palpó aun mas adentro. Sentía que el sitio era cada vez más húmedo y caliente. Los latidos se sentían cada vez más claros

-No… lo… soporto… mas –un débil murmullo salió de los labios de ella. Por breves segundos hicieron reaccionar a su mano. La retiró.

Dita se incorporo con dificultad, sus brazos temblaban, su rostro estaba rojo y sus jadeos apenas le dejaba respirar. Así que las mujeres también llegaban a ese cierto punto. Miro su parte baja. Todo lo que había pasado había hecho algunas cosas que resultaban algo vergonzosas e incomodas.

Más, no tuvo tiempo para taparse. Se sintió empujado hacia atrás, esta de mas decir que ella era la responsable. Miró su rostro solicitando alguna respuesta para sus acciones; la expresión que encontró solo aumento sus latidos. Los ojos de ella proclamaban venganza…

-Se siente injusto que yo reciba todo –eso valió por toda respuesta.

Arqueo su espalda al sentir como las suaves manos tocaban abajo. Era un placer indescriptible. Sentía claramente como sus dedos se paseaban por toda su virilidad. Comenzó a jadear cuando las caricias se volvieron más rápidas y precisas, no tardo mucho tiempo en avistar su propio límite. Estaba a punto de llegar a ese punto sin retorno…

La sensación se detuvo. Hibiki la miro, ¿había predicho lo que iba a pasar o solo había sido suerte?. Daba igual, lo cierto era que se sentía frustrado e increíblemente insatisfecho. Deseaba que continuase. Le daba vergüenza pero la necesidad era mayor que la razón…

…Nunca espero lo que pasó a continuación

…

Una idea loca paso por su mente. Loca, pero tampoco sonaba mal. Ya habían llegado a tales extremos… ¿Por qué retirarse ahora?

…

Arqueó la espalda. Algo húmedo y cálido tocó su miembro haciéndole sentir un placer que hasta ese momento creía inexistente e imposible. Al abrir los ojos descubrió el origen de tal sensación: ella se hallaba sentada sobre él; ambas zonas estaban en contacto.

-Dita… ¿Qué ha…? -no llegó a terminar la frase. Varios gemidos salieron de su garganta al sentir como ella se movía con lentitud sobre él, impidiéndole articular cualquier frase coherente o inteligible. La famosa palabra invadía toda su mente ahora… _deliciosa_, _deliciosa_, _deliciosa_… no había otra definición y descripción posible para tal cosa.

…

Sintió pronto como el extremo de él chocaba contra su feminidad. No supo porque, pero algo le decía que empujara. No desobedeció.

…

Otra sensación apareció; esta vez no pudo ver de qué se trataba, había cerrado los ojos para soportar la gran cantidad de placer que arremetió contra su cuerpo como un torrente. Sentía como su miembro se envolvía lentamente en algo cálido y húmedo que le apretaba cada vez mas… ¡Mierda!, si había pensado en lo de antes como _delicioso_ esto lo era aun más. Tendría que buscar una nueva definición después, la pablara se quedaba corta frente a esto…

…

No podía negarlo, dolía… pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía aun mas placentero que cuando él puso su mano en su entrepierna. Continuó, el dolor no se comparaba con la sensación de absoluto placer.

Pronto llego un punto en que no pudo avanzar más…

…

¿Por qué se había detenido?

Había llegado a una barrera, podía sentirla. Quería seguir avanzando, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que continuara o sino enloquecería por completo.

Levanto sus caderas y empujó, fue un movimiento sencillo…

Un grito desgarró el silencio nocturno y espanto a varios animales que se hallaban cerca…

-

--L--

-

-¡Dita!, ¡Dita!, ¿Qué paso?... ¡¿te hice daño?!

Ella se hallaba apoyada en el suelo, aun unida a su cuerpo. Sintió dos lagrimas caer en su estomago y escurrirse por su costado. Volteó hacia el lugar de su unión con temor. Lo que vislumbró le heló todo el cuerpo…

Sangre… un delgado hilito carmesí que se escurría desde su unión y caía en el suelo.

-¡Maldición!, ¿te hice daño?... ¡oh rayos, es mi culpa!... me deje llevar… ¿Por qué fui tan idio…?

Dita le silencio con un beso. Hibiki solo se quedo allí, apoyado con sus codos en una posición estática para evitar hacerle mas daño.

-Tranquilo; ya no me duele tanto. A las mujeres nos sucede esto también cuando tenemos nuestro primer bebe. Solo sale una gota de sangre y luego se detiene.

Hibiki suspiro, se había asustado en verdad. Se incorporo un poco más. Iba terminar ya esta locura, había ido demasiado lejos… sus ánimos se habían enfriado con el susto; ya tenia la voluntad suficiente como para retroceder.

No esperaba que ella misma lo detuviese…

-No he dicho que quiera terminar –una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios; Hibiki solo pudo responder con otra al mismo tiempo que su sangre hervía nuevamente. Movió sus caderas ligeramente para acomodarse mejor.

…

Como un simple movimiento podía ocasionar tanto placer era todo un misterio. Lo cierto es que, antes que ambos se dieran cuenta, habían comenzado un lento movimiento de caderas que fue aumentando cada vez mas su velocidad. La palabra _delicioso_ se quedaba en verdad corta antes esta nueva sensación…

En un nuevo impulso de locura ambos giraron, quedando esta vez Hibiki encima de ella. Continuaron los movimientos; él se movía adelante y atrás... entrando y saliendo de ella. No quedaba ya ningún rastro de dolor en la cara de su compañera…

Se besaron de nuevo. Pronto ambos seguían un mismo ritmo. Las manos de Dita arañaban su espalda con cada nueva entrada que realizaba. Jadeaban con fuerza, el sudor perlaba sus cuerpos.

El ritmo fue disminuyendo lentamente; sentían que pronto llegarían al límite. Las manos de él se pasearon por sus caderas, su vientre, sus senos, sus hombros… ya no pensaba en nada más que no fuese ella. Besó y lamió su cuello, su mandíbula, hasta el lóbulo se su oreja y sus labios con gula. Todo en un ataque de excitación y desenfreno hasta ahora desconocido…

Dita no se quedo atrás; acaricio su espalda, memorizó cada músculo de su pecho con sus manos; incluso le mordisqueó la oreja soltando un poco de su cálido aliento en ella. Sentía como Hibiki iba entrando cada vez más lento, pero más profundamente, dentro de ella. Alzó las caderas para facilitarle la tarea. Cruzó las piernas tras él, casi como si temiese que se separase.

Una ultima embestida. Un último grito por parte de ambos. Arquearon sus cuerpos ante la llegada de una nueva sensación mucho más placentera que todas las anteriores juntas.

Dita llego a su límite… al mismo tiempo sintió algo tibio vertiéndose en su vientre, llenándola de una calidez inimaginable…

…

Sintió como ella hundía las uñas en su espalda al mismo tiempo que toda la piel que lo envolvía se hacia aun mas caliente y húmeda y presionaba sobre él de una forma enloquecedora.

No aguanto más; descargó toda la esencia guardada por tanto tiempo en el vientre de su compañera. No le importo ni sintió vergüenza. Ya su cerebro parecía haber olvidado ambas palabras. Una sensación de placer total inundó todo su cuerpo como una cascada.

..Si, _delicioso_ era una palabra muy minúscula para definir esto…

-

- - - L

* * *

Aw, nunca dejo de sentir verguenza cuando publico capitulos asi... xD

...

**próximo capitulo**

Donde estoy? que paso?...

...no se puede explicar

nada queda oculto por mucho tiempo, aquel extraño secreto de esa noche trae consecuencias imprevistas...

...pero llenas de alegría y felicidad

...

_dentro de 13 dias o, si dejan mas reviews, dentro de 7... (valla número el que escoji xD)_


	4. 3 Sorpresas

Bueno, todo tiene un principio y un fin asi como la vida... hoy, es el fin de este fic.

Muchas gracias a las que me dejaron Reviews: **Mionecita**, **L' Fleur Noir **y **Yuki--chan, **significan mucho para mi ya que este fue mi primer fanfic de Vandread (aun mas: mi primer fanfic-con-escenas-lemon de Vandread xD). Gracias de nuevo a todas y espro que ustedes tambien sigan escribiendo.

* * *

**...Sorpresas...**

**...**

Se sentía sobre algo duro y rasposo. La luz del sol le daba en los ojos y un molesto olor a madera quemada le producía picazón en la nariz. Bostezo a sus anchas y abrió los parpados. Tardó un rato en acostumbrarse a la luz.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba en una cueva, eso era seguro… que hacia y porque estaba allí eran las preguntas que quedaban por responder. Le llegaba el sonido de una catarata, sonaba muy cercana, casi como si tuviese el oído pegado a ella.

Se sentía cansado, agotado, con la espalda y cuello adoloridos debido a la superficie donde había dormido… pero extrañamente feliz. Era como si hubiese tenido un buen sueño.

Volvió a recostarse; demasiado cansado como para investigar donde estaba o porque había llegado allí… total, nada lo amenazaba y se sentía bien –al menos emocionalmente-. ¿Por qué no quedarse un rato más?. Sintió algo caliente a su lado, se arrimo para estar mas cerca. Algo suave tocó su mano.

¿Qué era?... se sentía suave y circular… por alguna razón se le hacia familiar… abrió los ojos para distinguir de que se trataba.

La respuesta lo despertó por completo…

Dita se hallaba a su lado, desnuda. Lo que estaba tocando su mano era el pecho de ella. Evitó moverse para no despertarla. ¿Qué hacia ella allí?... aun mas ¡¿Qué hacían ambos allí… _desnudos_?!

Exprimiendo algunos recuerdos de su memoria encontró la respuesta. Sus mejillas se encendieron. Todas las imágenes de la noche anterior estaban regresando: los besos, las caricias desesperadas, las extrañas sensaciones, el placer, los gemidos casi animales… ese último segundo casi mágico…

Todo lo que no le había avergonzado en aquel momento lo estaba haciendo ahora. Ella lo había visto _desnudo_… ya por allí la situación se tornaba muy vergonzosa; pero, desgraciadamente, eso había sido lo de menos. Lo había _visto excitado_ y, de paso, lo había tocado _allí _(con y _sin_ ropa). Y no solo eso; ella se había _sentado_ encima de _esa parte_ (sin ropa, vale destacar) y luego él había… ¿como decirlo?... entrado en ella por _esa zona _de las mujeres. Y, para coronar el pastel, se había _descargado_ dentro de ella sin el menor pudor. Demasía vergüenza para su pobre corazón… le costaría verla a la cara por varios días… ¡no!, ¡por meses!... ni siquiera sabía si iba a poder verla a la cara de nuevo…

-Hum…

Dita se movió un poco. Sonrió, parecía estar soñando. Así debían verse los ángeles cuando dormían…

-Hi… bi… ki… -murmuró.

¿Qué? ¿Estaba soñando con él?... ¿Qué soñaría?... sonrió divertido ante la idea. Se acerco más para poder oírla mejor.

-Más rápido… más rápido… ¡hum!

Sintió que la mandíbula se le caía al suelo. Ella estaba sonriendo con la cara fuertemente sonrojada, ignorando que todo su sueño se estaba traduciendo en palabras perfectamente audibles. A Hibiki no le quedaba ninguna duda sobre lo que estaba soñando.

-¡Hey!, Dita, despierta -prefirió ahórrale la vergüenza así que intento despertarla. Movió levemente su hombro.

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente y se incorporo. Al principio no parecía saber donde o porque estaba allí. Enfoco su mirada en él, primero se veía muy confusa. Sintió que sus ojos le examinaban el rostro, el cuello, el pecho desnudo… bajando cada vez mas hasta…

Se voltearon al mismo tiempo, ni la ligera oscuridad que aun reinaba en la cueva podía esconder el rubor de ambas mejillas.

…

Esta vez fue a ella quien le toco avergonzarse. Anoche la niebla que se tendía sobre la razón de ambos les había protegido del sentimiento de vergüenza, pero ahora que esa extraña sensación que les hacia hervir la sangre y actuar puramente por instinto no se hallaba presente, toda la que no había penetrado en sus mentes entraba ahora como un gigantesco torrente de imágenes.

Más, no se arrepentía de nada…

Volteo hacia Hibiki, el si parecía de verdad avergonzado. Se le acerco desde atrás y lo abrazo como tantas veces lo había echo en el baño de la nave cuando le lavaba la espalda.

-Buenos días, Hibiki –le dijo sonriente.

…

No le quedo más que sonreír también…

-

--L--

-

Ya cambiados y con sus ropas secas solo quedaban algunos puntos que aclarar antes de regresar.

Primero, no hablarían de esto a nadie; de eso estaban seguros. Segundo, si tenían que poner una excusa para su desaparición dirían que ella fue a nadar en la noche y él fue a buscarla cuando vio que era muy tarde y no volvía. Cuando ambos trababan regresar a la nave los agarró una tormenta y se vieron obligados a pasar la noche en una cueva.

Solo quedaba el tercer punto, el más importante:…

¿Qué había sido eso de anoche?

A ninguno se le ocurría absolutamente nada. De camino a la nave intentaron encontrar la respuesta. Hibiki había propuesto que, como ambos planetas (Tarak y Mejere) descendían de la raza humana, tal vez fuese una antigua costumbre. Esto ninguno podía asegurarlo, pero como no había ninguna respuesta mejor se quedo así.

Antes de salir del bosque, Dita, con un ligero rubor, se acerco a él y le susurro.

Repitamos algún día. Es injusto que la raza humana se quede con todo el derecho.

Hibiki, aunque sonrojado y algo apenado, no podía negar que él también quería repetirlo de nuevo algún día.

-Vale.

Dita sonrió. Ese seria ahora su pequeño secreto.

-¡Hibiki, Dita! –el llamado los sobresaltó. Pudieron ver a Jura correr hacia ellos.

-¿Dónde han estado?, pensábamos que se los había comido algún animal salvaje. No saben lo nerviosos que nos pusimos cuando esta mañana no los encontramos en sus habitaciones ni en ningún otro lugar de la nave.

Okey, plan 1 y 2 en marcha…

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que anoche nos perdimos cuando regresábamos de…

-

--L--

-

Alguien muy sabio dijo una vez:

"_No hay nada escondido entre el Cielo y la Tierra… tarde o temprano las cosas salen a flote"_

Bueno, en este caso seria entre el _Espacio y la Tierra,_ pero no va al caso…

Lo cierto es que, el plan 1, fallo luego de 13 semanas. Dita se había sentido últimamente mal, tenia nauseas, se dormía en cualquier parte y padecía de un increíble semáforo emocional que exasperó a mas de una en la nave. Cuando fue a la enfermería -después de múltiples recomendaciones y consejos- nadie se esperaba el resultado.

-¡¿QUÉ ELLA ESTA QUE…?! –la pregunta se generalizo entre todas las que estaban en el cuarto. Varias enfermeras retrocedieron del susto. Algunas pacientes que estaban en consulta voltearon la mirada intentado descubrir la causa de tal escándalo.

-Como escucharon (Y, por favor, no hagan tanto ruido, ¡esto es una enfermería, por dios!), ella esta embarazaba de tres meses – estaba exhausta; no solo tenia que atender pacientes, organizar el constante papeleo y llevar el titulo de "Enfermera Jefa"… sino que ahora estaba conteniendo a una multitud entera. ¡Valla vida!

-En estos momentos esta dormida, les pido por favor que no la molesten. Los primeros meses de embarazo son muy delicados.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible que este embarazada?... aquí en la nave no tenemos las instalaciones necesarias como para efectuar ese procedimiento –Meia tenia el ceño arrugado.; la situación era extraña y sospechosa por donde se viera.

-Y aun mas importante que eso… ¿de quien es el bebe? –soltó Jura impaciente. La verdad, todas se estaban preguntando lo mismo.

-Síganme, por favor.

Si con la revelación del embarazo de Dita habían actuado así no quería saber que iban a hacer cuando se enteraran de quien era el bebe… aun mas, ni ella misma terminaba de creerlo, pero la prueba de ADN era correcta hasta al mas mínimo detalle, incluso la había mandado a hacer cinco veces para asegurarse y había mandado a revisar la maquina para confirmar que no fuese un fallo de esta.

Salieron de la enfermería; se aseguró de cerrar la puerta cuando la última hubiese entrado al pasillo. Volteó hacia la multitud; todas la miraban, expectantes. Respiro hondo, esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

-Según las pruebas de ADN que hicimos, las cuales repetimos para asegurarnos de que estuvieran correctas (e incluso hicimos revisar la máquina pata descartar un fallo), el bebe el es Dita Liebely…

Todas se acercaron aun mas, el aire se sentía pesado a causa de la tensión.

…Y Hibiki Tokai.

…

Las encargadas de la reparación que estaban en la planta baja sintieron como la nave temblaba; se miraron las caras extrañadas y algo asustadas. Al no repetirse el temblor le restaron importancia y regresaron a sus trabajos de inmediato. Atribuyeron el extraño movimiento a un cruce brusco de la nave.

Mas tarde, se enteraron de la verdadera razón del temblor…

…

… ¡¿QUÉ?!

Sentía zumbar los oídos, el grito la había dejado prácticamente sorda. La próxima vez le dejaría el trabajo de anunciar embarazos a otra.

Todas voltearon hacia atrás, incluso ella. Tantas miradas fijas en un solo punto pueden incomodar hasta al más valiente. Esto lo estaba comprobando Hibiki quien había estado atrás de la multitud todo el tiempo. Ahora, varios pares de ojos se hallaban sobre él.

-

--L--

-

Es lógico que, luego de ese instante en que se había revelado al fin de quien era el bebe, lo atosigaran continuamente con preguntas realmente incomodas. Las mas insistentes habían sido las de enfermería, que no perdían ni un instante en plantarse frente a él y hacerle preguntas rápidamente mientras sujetaban una libreta en su mano izquierda y una pluma lista para comenzar en la derecha. Lo atrapaban donde fuese, incluso hubo algunas que lo encerraron en el baño para hacerle un largo interrogatorio del que pudo escapar con ayuda de Tenhou que, casualmente, pasaba por allí.

Él nunca reveló nada. No estaba del todo seguro, pero casi podía jurar que el embarazo había sido producto de _aquello_ que había pasado en la cueva. Obviamente no iba a decirle nada a las demás, era algo demasiado vergonzoso como para comentarselo a otro ser vivo, ya fuese hombre o mujer.

El embarazo de Dita fue evolucionando con normalidad; cada día se hacia mas evidente. Ella estaba feliz… cosa que él compartía con gusto.

Debido a su embarazo ahora estaba más tranquila, pero no por eso menos animada. Hibiki la cuidaba continuamente y la acompaña a todos lados. Esta vez los papeles se habían invertido (antes era ella quien estaba sobre él todo el tiempo). Se les solía ver mucho en los jardines interiores de la nave.

Así pasaron ocho pacíficos meses…

Secretamente, las demás tripulantes de la nave comenzaron a hacer apuestas sobre el sexo del bebe. Muchas decía que iba a ser niña, como todos los bebes nacidos de una Mejere, pero como Hibiki era el otro progenitor y un tarak muchas sostenían que iba a ser niño. Grandes cantidades de dinero se apostaron en el octavo mes. Todas esperaban la resolución de tan enorme apuesta. El lado victorioso conservaría mucho dinero.

-

--L--

-

Y entonces, una pacifica mañana del noveno mes, llego el día…

-¡Rápido, rápido!, ¡llévenla a la enfermería!

Habían tenido suerte, la enfermería estaba cerca. Hibiki estaba cargando a Dita quien sufría los primeros dolores de parto. Alrededor varias los seguían formando un escudo que embestía a cualquiera que se interpusiera a fin de llegar lo más pronto posible. Encontraron las puertas abiertas, parecía que ya habían dado el aviso.

Siete enfermeras aparecieron de repente, dos la bajaron de los brazos de Hibiki y la llevaron a una camilla, el resto sacó a la enorme multitud de curiosas al pasillo. Él, con algo de suerte, consiguió quedarse adentro. Le dieron guantes y ropa de la enfermería; y ya que había decidido acompañarlas le solicitaron que las ayudara durante el trabajo de parto…

-

--L--

-

Afuera todas estaban expectantes.

-Ultima oportunidad para hacer sus apuestas, ¿será niño o niña?... ¡no duden en apostar! ¡las ganadoras se llevaran un gran suma de dinero!

Las pocas que aun no habían apostado estaban aprovechando la oportunidad, incluso algunas estaban duplicando sus apuestas anteriores.

-Yo digo que será niña. Tendré que preparar mis cajones para los billetes que los ocuparán –Jura sonrió mientras doblaba su apuesta anterior-. ¿Tu porque apostaste Meia?

-Niño

-Yo digo que será niño –Dijo Parfet. Cargaba una enorme caja entre los brazos, parecía apenas poder con el peso. Ese era el contenedor del dinero de las apuestas.

-Tú estas recibiendo las apuestas, ¿es legal que participes también? –preguntó Jura.

-Ejem… esto… ¿Y tu Tenhou? ¿apostaste? –le pregunto Parfet a la pequeña, ignorando completamente a Jura.

Esta solo asintió con la cabeza

-¿Por qué sexo apostaste?

-Ya lo verán –respondió.

…

Pasó mucho hasta escucharse el primer llanto.

-

--L--

-

Al final nunca supo si se habían tratado de minutos u horas, lo cierto era que ya todo había terminado. Varias enfermeras lo felicitaban mientras se hallaba sentado en el suelo, casado y algo alterado aun por ver tanta sangre… pero indudablemente feliz.

A su lado Dita sonreía. En su brazo derecho se hallaba dormía una niña, su bebe…

…Y en el otro un niño, su otro bebe…

-

--L--

-

-¡¿DOS?!

Otra vez gritos en la oreja, la próxima vez enviaría a otra para que avisara los resultados del parto.

-Si, como lo escucharon, una niña y un niño –repitió la Enfermera Jefa

Se miraron las caras…

-Nadie pudo predecir esto, ¿entonces las apuestas se anulan?

-Si, creo que nadie aposto por ello

-Yo si…

Todas voltearon buscando la procedencia de la respuesta. Tenhou se hallaba atrás de la multitud, en su mano derecha había un comprobante que exponía. _Dos bebes, una niña y un niño. Apuesta._

-Fui la única que aposto por este resultado. Gano todo el dinero.

Esta de más decir que el dinero sobrepasaba los seis dígitos…

-

--L--

-

Los nuevos padres estaban aun adentro, ajenos a la discusión que se estaba llevando afuera sobre cuanto dinero podía ganar una menor de edad en una apuesta. Ambos tenían una cosa más importante por la que preocuparse… más bien, dos cosas importantes por las que preocuparse.

-¿Qué nombre les pondrán? –una de las enfermeras se acercó y preguntó. Las otras voltearon hacia la pareja atentas.

Ambos se miraron. Una vez habían tenido esa conversación. Habían decidido que, si era niña, le pondrían Mary; y, si era niño, Raki. Obviamente tenían que hacer uso de ambos.

-Mary y Hirou –respondieron.

Un sonido en la puerta los sobresaltó; se escuchaban varios golpes y voces afuera. Pronto la puerta no soporto más y cayó ante las empujadas de una gran turba de mujeres.

-¡Es una enfermería, por dios, no pueden entr…!

-¡Al grano las reglas! –le interrumpió Jura-, queremos ver a los bebes.

La estampida femenina se abalanzo sobre ellos pese a los esfuerzos de las enfermeras. Pronto, tanto Hibiki como Dita, se vieron rodeados de varias caras sonrientes.

-¡Pero si es igualita a ti Dita! –comento Jura alzando a Mary

-Y este es la copia de ti, Hibiki –esta vez había sido Parfet quien alzó a Hirou. Este, inmediatamente, se puso a llorar.

-Si, una copia exacta –comento Jura reprimiendo una carcajada.

Él ya no podía enfadarse, demasiada felicidad como para eso. Las enfermeras abandonaron sus intentos de restablecer la paz y se acercaron también para ver a los bebés. Las pocas pacientes que estaban allí también se acercaron.

Hibiki separo a Hirou de los brazos de Parfet y lo acunó en sus propios brazos. El bebe dejo de llorar al instante y lo miró. En verdad se parecía mucho a él...

-Bien, bien, basta de acorralamientos –la Enfermera Jefa se introdujo en medio de la multitud-. Los nuevos padres deben estar cansados, denles unas horas solos para que se recuperen, luego si podrán tocar a los bebes.

Aunque a regañadientes todas se fueron. El lugar quedo en silencio, únicamente interrumpido por los pasos de alguna enfermera. Pusieron cortinas alrededor de la cama y buscaron una silla cómoda para que Hibiki descansara.

…

Dita les dio de comer a ambos bebes. Él pudo comprobar al fin, con sorpresa, para que servían los pechos de las mujeres. No esta de más decir que se sonrojó. Después de comer ambos se quedaron dormidos en unas cunas acondicionadas por las enfermeras.

Tanto Dita como Hibiki los miraban enternecidos.

-Te amo –le susurro ella. Estaba muy cansada, pero aun mas que eso, feliz.

-Yo también –respondió él.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, fue un sueño pacifico y lleno de tranquilidad. Algunas enfermeras curiosas apenas pudieron reprimir un suspiro de enternecimiento cuando miraron discretamente por las ranuras de la cortina el sueño de ambos…

…mientras mantenían sus manos unidas y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad.

…Fin…

-

- - - L

* * *

Aaaw, no me va a decir que no estuvo lindo x)

Bueno, ese es el final de este sencillo fic de 3 caps (y un prologo)... espero que haya sido de su agrado y que les haya hecho pasar un mas de un momento lindo.

Hasta la proxima!


End file.
